Candle On The Water
by Twitty
Summary: Omi wird von Weiss getrennt und Ken macht sich fuerchterliche Sorgen um seinen allerbesten Freund
1. Das Erwachen

Titel: Candle Of The Water  
Teil: 1/?  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
Autor: Twitty  
EMail: meineverwaltung@gmx.net  
Homepage: www.samsam.de.vu  
Pairing: Ja!!!!!  
Warnungen: OMG! sad!!!! Und verwirrend, ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine  
ahnung was ich hier schreibe ^_^ Bestehende gefahr auf Zeiten wechsel und  
Grammatischen fehlern... tschuldigung  
Beschreibung: Omi sit an einem Misterioesem Ort. Und kenn macht sich  
gewaltige sorgen ueber seinen besten freund....  
spaeter mehr dazu...  
Bemerkungen: Songfic  
Weiteres: Niemand hier gehoert mir, ich mache kein geld mit deisem kram.  
ich wuerde aber gerne einen kleinen nags und/oder kenken zu hause habe...  
^_^  
UND: Kommentare sind immer herzlich willkommen, am besten auch  
verbesserungsvorschlaege und kritik, aber macht mich nicht ganz fertig denn  
das ist meine aller erste FF... danke ^_^  
Hinweis:  
//denk denk denk//  
"reden reden reden"  
-----geschwafel, blubba, etc meiner wenigkeit-----  
  
//Wo bin ich hier? Wo sind die anderen? Alles ist so dunkel hier...//  
Das waren die ersten Gedanken die dem Jungen durch den Kopf schossen.  
"Aya?...  
Yoji?...  
KEN?"  
Er wusste dass er und die anderen gegen Schwarz gekaempft hatten und dass  
es diesmla wirklich schlecht fuer sie ausgesehen hatte, aber was war  
passiert, hatte Schwarz sie ueberwaeltigt und hier gefangen genommen? Das  
wuerde vielleicht klaeren warum alles um ihn herum dunkel war, aber wo die  
anderen waren klaerte es nicht auf. Was war mit ihnen passiert? Er konnte  
sich nicht erinnern.  
Omi stand auf um herauszufinden wo er hier war und ob es moeglicherweise  
einen Ausgang/Fluchtweg gab.  
Langsam tastete er sich durch den Raum . Der Junge fing an zu zittern. Er  
hasste die Kaelte, sie war ihm unangenehm. Er liebte es wenn es warm war,  
dann fuehlte er sich viel geborgener und beschuetzter, einfach  
unbeschwerter. Doch hier war es kalt und ihm gefiehl dieser ort ueberhaupt  
nicht. Er tastete sich weiter die Wand entlang, sie war eiskalt und  
schleimig und sie schien ausserdem noch unendlich lang zu sein, denn der  
Junge tastete sich nun schone einige viele Meter an ihr entlang und ein  
Ende war nicht in sicht, ehrlich gesagt konnte er ueberhaupt nichts sehen  
ausser die Farbe schwarz, welche die Abwesenheit von Licht presentierte.  
Omi stiess mit dem Fuss irgendwas an und ploetzlich oeffnete sich die Wand  
an der er sich bis eben noch entlanggetastet hatte. Durch die unerwartete  
Eruption stolperte er seitwerts, geradewegs ind die offene Wand hinein,  
aber der Junge fing sich schnell wieder.  
//Was war...// weiter kam er nicht mehr mit seinen Gedanken, denn als er  
einen Schritt vorwaerts machte gab der Boden unter ihm nach und bevor er  
auch nur realisiert ahhte was passiert war oder auch nur im geringsten  
reagieren konnte, fiel er auch schon in eiskaltes Wasser. Fluchend ueber  
seine unvorsichtigkeit und das fast frierende Wasser ging Omi in die  
Richtung in der er eine wand vermutete, ausserdem hoffte er auch einen  
Ausstieg aus dem Wasser zu finden.  
Noch immer hatten sich seine Augen nicht an die Dunkelheit gewoehnt und das  
obwohl er sich nun wirkich schon eine gewisse zeit hier befand.  
Der Blodschopf schlurfte durchs Wasser und tatsaechlich fand er eine Wand,  
doch leider keinen Ausstieg.  
jetzt wo er sich in eiskalten Wasser befand, sank seine Koerpertemperatur  
auch dementsprechend schnell. Omi wusste, dass er bald einen Ausweg finden  
musste wenn er nicht als Eisklotz enden wollte...  
Ganz in Gedanken, wie Menschen schon erfroren waren ertaste er eine neue  
Wand, genau vor ihm, das hiess er mussre jetzt diese Wand entlang gehen,  
was sonst.  
Geraume zeit spaeter stiess er auf eine weitere Wand und dann wieder auf  
eine andere, bis er wieder auf die Erste traf.  
Er wusste er bafand sich in einem Viereckigen Raum, das half ihm aber  
herzlich wenig, denn unebenheiten die auf weitere Geheimtueren verwiesen  
waren nicht zu finden gewesen. Alles im ganzen sah es nicht sehr Rosig fuer  
den Jungen aus, der einzige Ausweg von dem er wusste,war einige viele Meter  
ueber ihm und die stetig sinkende Koerpertemperatur schwaechte ihn und  
verminderte sein Denkvermoegen.  
Der Assassin lehnte sich mit dem Ruecken gegen die Wand und ging in die  
Hocke. Er MUSSTE hier raus und zwar schleunigst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE ERSTES KAPITEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
wie wars?  
ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit der FF also weiss ich auch noch nicht  
wie es ausgeht, aber ich weiss wie es weiter geht.... ^_^  
Danke fuers lesen. 


	2. Im Krankenhaus Yamato Matamoto

Titel: Candle On The Water  
Teil: 2+3/?  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
Autor: Twitty  
EMail: meineverwaltung@gmx.net  
Homepage: www.samsam.de.vu  
Pairing: Ja!!!!!  
Warnungen: OMG! sad!!!! Und verwirrend, ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine  
ahnung was ich hier schreibe ^_^ Bestehende gefahr auf Zeiten wechsel und  
Grammatischen fehlern... tschuldigung  
Aber vielleicht bietet sich ja jemand an der sich das ganze nochmal  
durchliest bevor ich es poste sowas wie ein beta-leser vielleicht???  
Beschreibung: Omi sit an einem Misteriösem Ort. Und KenKen macht sich  
gewaltige sorgen ueber seinen besten freund....  
spaeter mehr dazu...  
Bemerkungen: Songfic  
Weiteres: Niemand hier gehoert mir, ich mache kein geld mit deisem kram.  
ich wuerde aber gerne einen kleinen Nags und/oder KenKen zu hause habe...  
^_^  
UND: Kommentare sind immer herzlich willkommen, am besten auch  
verbesserungsvorschlaege und kritik, aber macht mich nicht ganz fertig denn  
das ist meineerste FF... danke ^_^  
Hinweis:  
//denk denk denk//  
"reden reden reden"  
-----geschwafel, blubba, etc meiner wenigkeit-----  
Also viel spass beim lesen (falls ihr über die Autorenkommentare gekommen  
seit...)  
-Twitty-  
  
IM KRANKENHAUS  
"Ich weiß nicht ob du mich hören kannst, ich kann es nur hoffen, aber wenn  
du es kannst, dann komm bitte zurück zu uns... zu mir.  
Du kannst uns nicht so zurück lassen. Nicht wenn noch so viel gesagt werden  
muss... und ohne Abschied..."  
Ken saß neben einem Krankenhausbett und hielt Omis hand. Er sprah leise und  
seine letzten Worte waren kaum hörbar.  
Das einzige was jetzt noch zu hören war, waren die Maschinen and die Omi  
angeschlossen war.  
"Die Ärzte sagen dass dein Zustand wäre schwach aber stabil. Es liegt jetzt  
alles bei dir. Alles liegt in deiner Hand, kämpfe, du kannst es schaffen,  
du musst es nur versuchen. Bitte,... du musst es schaffen! Ich bitte dich,  
komm zurück...  
Ich würde alles tun um dir zu helfen, doch das einzige was ich tun kann,  
ist hier zu sitzen und zu hoffen dass irgendetwas zu dir durchdringt.  
Sag mir was ich tun kann, gib mir ein zeichen... irgendwas...."  
-- I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up  
You have somewhere to turn --  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAMATO MATAMOTO  
"Hey Junge, wach auf und trink das, es wird dir gut tun!"  
Omi öffnete die Augen und brauchte einen Moment um klare Gedanken zu  
fassen.  
"Hm...? Wer sind sie und wo ist der Raum? Wie komme ich hierher?"  
"Ich bin Yamato Matamoto. Ich weiß zwar nicht von welchen Raum du sprichst,  
aber ich habe dich im Wald gefunden und hierher gebracht, du warst ziemlich  
kalt. Erst hatte ich gedacht du wärest tot.  
Wie heißt du Junge?"  
"Mein name ist Omi. Tsukiyono Omi. Vielen dank dass sie mich hierher  
gebracht haben"  
"schon gut. Es kommt manchmal or dass Leute sich hier in den Wäldern  
verlaufen aber mitten im Winter kommen sie nicht so oft hierher.  
Nun trink aber die Suppe, du musst warm werden. Ich habe deine Schen über  
den Kamin gehängt, sie müessten schon trocken sein wenn du sie jetzt  
anziehen willst."  
"Aber ich glaube nicht dass dir kurze Hosen beim warm werden helfen..."  
fügte Yamato mit einem Grinsen hinzu.  
Omi nahm das angebot an und tauschte die Kleidung die Yamato ihm wohl  
angezogen haben musste gegen seine eigenen aus.  
"Du musst bald aufbrechen. Ruh dich aber erst nocheinmal für eine Weile  
aus. Ich werde dir ein paar sachen einpacken und dich später noch ein stück  
begleiten um sicher zu sein dass du den richtigen Weg nimmst.  
"Ich versteh das nicht. Wozu die Eile"  
"Du wirst es verstehen, aber du darfst nicht zu viel Zeit vergeuden. Schlaf  
jetzt noch etwas.."  
Omi trank die Suppe aus und sank zurück in sein Kissen und ohne es zu  
wollen, schlief er auch schon wieder.  
//Ich frage mich was ihm passiert ist dass er hierher gekommen ist. Es muss  
ernst um ihn stehen, normalerweise kommen sie nicht so weit es sei denn die  
Zeit war reif, aber er konnte sich noch an die "Zwischenstufe" erinnern,  
seine Zeit war war noch nicht reif, unmöglich.-  
Oder wurde ein Fehler gemacht? Nein, jemand muss ihm zuvor gekommen sein,  
so wie dem Mädchen, damals... ich frage mich ob sie es wohl geschafft  
hat... //  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE ZWEITES KAPITEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
wie wars?  
ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit der FF also weiss ich auch noch nicht  
wie es ausgeht, aber ich weiss wie es weiter geht.... ^_^  
Danke fuers lesen.  
Twitty 


End file.
